My 'Kids'
by Bookfanatic320
Summary: Natasha refers to the Avengers as her kids because she's always telling them what to do(more like threatening them) Just a cheesy one-shot. Please read!


**Hi everyone I'm back with another one-shot! If you have any requests for a one-shot I'll be happy to do it! This just something it doesn't really have a point, but, just read it and see if it's something you like! Please R+R they make me happy!**

" You guys act like kids!" Natasha exclaimed, annoyed. She had come into the kitchen only to find a huge mess. Every food imaginable was out of the fridge and cabinets. All the mustered and ketchup was squirted out over the floor. The waffle mix was out all over the counter, the milk was pored out on the waffle mix. The eggs were cracked everywhere and there was much more food that Natasha couldn't recognize.

"Steve the kids made a mess!" She yelled madly. She had started calling the avengers 'her kids' a few months after she moved into the tower. She had grown quite fond of the avengers. She actually married Steve three years ago. They had a small wedding and were now happily married. She was definitely opening up to the avengers, but, they were the only people who she would allow to take care of her. She would let her guard down around the guys, but no one else.

Steve jogged in "I heard you calli-" he trailed off when he saw the sight in the kitchen. "Who-" Natasha cut him off "My kids did it" she complained. She looked at the room with disgust then stormed into the living room with Steve trailing behind her.

"Children!"

Natasha bellowed, a few seconds later she heard the elevator ding and running of feet.

"He started it!" Clint blamed pointing to Thor. Thor looked grumpy "I did not! Man of iron started it!"

Tony grinned sheepishly "But I was hungry!"

Natasha glared at him and he shrunk in her gaze. The three guys looked up at her with anticipation "You all are going to clean the kitchen until it's spotless", the guys groaned "and you are grounded from TV and gym time for a week" Tony looked like he had lost his best friend when Natasha had said no tv. Clint and Thor looked devastated when she had told them no gym time.

"Now!" she said sternly, Steve chuckled and held up a hand. "Before you go I've got something to add" he smirked, "This feels really silly that I am going to send a computer on vacation, but, I am" he said in a fatherly voice. "Jarvis," he ordered, "Please go on a vacation. I don't know if you can do that, but, don't answer Clint, Tony, or Thor. They're grounded" he told the AI.

"Of course sir. Mrs. Rodgers, do you have any requests for me before I go?" Jarvis asked.

"No" Natasha growled she was still very angry at the three avengers. "Go" she demanded with her finger pointing towards the kitchen. The guys got up and sullenly dragged their feet to the kitchen. Steve and Natasha shared a smile. What a crazy family!

"I can't believe Natty is making us do this!" Tony complained while mopping the floor.

"She acts like our mother! I mean she grounded us and took away Jarvis!" Clint wined grumpily, he was doing the dishes that they had dirtied.

"Yes, and Lord Steven acts like our Father!" Thor remarked while he was wiping out the counters. The other two nodded in agreement and continued their work.

A few hours later, the guys were done and off to find Natasha so she could inspect. The guys had agreed to call her mom a few times to get on her nerves.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you? Mommy!" They shouted running through the tower. They found her talking to Bruce and Steve. She turned around "Mommy we're finished!" Clint claimed childly. "Why on earth are you calling me mommy?" She asked bewildered. Steve and Bruce were looking on with amusement.

The trio grinned "You act like our mother and you call us your kids, so we are going to call you our mother" Tony grinned Thor and Clint nodded in agreement. Natasha rolled her eyes, but, let it go(A/N everyone starts singing 'let it go').

"Okay guys. Let's go upstairs so I can inspect. I am so hungry! What do you guys want for supper?" Natasha asked while they were in going back up to the kitchen. "I don't know. How about you cook something Russian tonight? I am craving some of your good Russian food!" Steve asked and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Natasha pondered their request for a moment while the guys begged. Natasha laughed at their silly antics and nodded her head "Russian food it is then!" She declared.

The guys thanked her and started laughing too. They got off the elevator still chuckling and went into the kitchen. Natasha walked around the room and nodded her approval. "You guys did good, I'm proud of you!" Natasha told the trio of mess makers.

"Now out, I have to make supper!" She told all of them playfully. They obeyed and walked out of the room. "Oh and, Bruce and Steve are in charge!" She called after them.

She smiled to herself as she heard the strains of 'yes ma'am and 'okay'. She stood there a moment thinking of how far she had come. She loved Tony, Clint, Bruce and Thor like her brothers and she loves Steve with her whole heart. She only called them her kids because they acted like kids and she tells them what to do.

A bunch of yelling broke Natasha out of her trance. She rolled her eyes but didn't do anything about the fight. She knew Steve could handle it. She opened the fridge where the eggs were, but to her surprise there wasn't any. In fact, there was almost nothing in the fridge. She checked all the cabinets and their ginormous pantry, but there was hardly any food left. The boys, Natasha thought, they wasted all the food! We need a ton of food pronto.

"Jarvis" she called she waited a few moments. Puzzled she called him again, he normally answered right away. Then she remembered that Jarvis went on vacation. Dang it! They tried not to go anywhere where it might be crowded in fear of being recognized. Well it looks like they were going to the grocery store. Oh joy!

She walked out to the living room where she saw the comical sight of Bruce trying to teach Thor how to play chess. She chuckled and started towards them when something hit her in the head. She pulled out her gun and pointed it to where the offending object had landed. Her attacker had turned out to be... A pillow? She heard a bunch of hollering and looked in that direction where she saw all sorts of pillows and blankets and if she wasn't mistaken, a few mattresses as well. All of a sudden Tony and Clint ran from a hall and hid behind a couch, Steve ran in and appeared to be looking for them.

"Where are you two?!" He shouted as Tony and Clint snickered. They jumped over the couch and on to the Captain. They all fell into the pile of pillows that they had made previously. Tony and Clint jumped up and grabbed pillows and started fighting. Steve popped up and stood in the middle of their fight ducking the pillows, shouting at them to stop. Bruce and Thor watched in shock and ducked as a pillow flew past them. Natasha just stood there with her gun held limply in her hand, shocked. She was snapped out of her trance when a pillow smacked her in the face. It was chaos, Natasha smoothed out her hair and took a breath.

"Guys Stop!" Her voice rang out angry, she actually thought this was very amusing, but, she wanted the guys to think that she was mad.

Everything stood still, all grew quiet. Tony and Clint gulped, pillows still in their hands.

"Over here now!" She demanded, the boys silently walked over to where Natasha was.

"Okay you two, you need to apologize to Steve" she told them. They did so "Do you know why you are apologizing?" She asked them. They nodded their heads 'No', she stood hands on hips "You were asked to obey Steve and I have a sneaky suspicion that you didn't".

The two trouble makers looked guilty and said they were sorry. Natasha nodded her head in approval.

"Okay now" She smiled "We have to go to the grocery store and I am not leaving all you here to make a mess".

Steve looked at her oddly "Why can't you just ask Jarvis to send in something?" He asked.

"Yeah" the other guys chimed. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I tried that already, but, wise guy over here sent him on vacation!" She accused her husband. He pouted and crossed his arms, "Not you too!" She groaned, "I've already got 5 children to look after! I don't need to add you to the mix!" She declared throwing her hands up in the air. All the guys just looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, go get you're coats on. It is December, so it's bound to be cold out". They followed orders and went to dawn on coats. Natasha and Steve went to their floor so Natasha could change and so Steve could get a coat. It was a few minuets later when they exited the room. Natasha was clad in a red dress that was 40's style and looked perfect on her with her hair piled up in a bun and a coat of of her famous red lipstick with a pair of high-heels. This was causal dress for simple outings like this. Steve was dressed in a blue plaid button down shirt with a dark blue long-sleeve vest over it jeens and white converses (Natasha picked out everything).

When they got to the avengers living room, the couple was expecting to find their friends/family sitting quietly waiting on them, but, sadly that was not the case. The guys, except Bruce (he was sitting in a chair drinking tea) were running around playing tag... In the living room!

"Good Grief!" Natasha thought, "'Is this get on Natasha's last nerve so I can be killed with her pinky' day!"

"Stop!" She all but screamed, everything went deathly silent. Everyone looked at her in fear.

"If you do one more thing to annoy me today, you will not be waking up tomorrow" Natasha said calmly. All of the guys, even Bruce and Steve, gulped.

"That's what I thought" Natasha looked around at the scared expressions.

"Let's go and get this over with. We are not going to wear disguises because with all of us together people will recognize us anyways. Well except me, nobody would recognize me, but, I don't want to disguise myself" She said walking out the door with the guys trailing behind her. They got in their lemo and fell silent. Well Natasha, Steve, and Bruce were quiet, Tony, Clint, and Thor was making some sort of bet. Natasha spoke up when they were close to the store. "Ok, so we are going to split up to get things done faster. I actually made a list so you guys will know what to get, I know I don't want to come back if we had forgotten something so you had better get what's on this list!" She said sternly all the guys nodded their heads in understanding as Natasha gave Steve and Bruce the long lists she had written out.

They got to the store and Happy dropped them off at the front.

"Here's the plan of Attack" Steve said taking charge, "Natasha will go get all the cold stuff while us guys will not split up and get dry stuff. We have a bunch to get because somebody wasted perfectly good food" he pointed a glance at Clint, Thor, and Tony.

"Okay everyone got the plan?" Steve asked while handing out comms units to them, hey you never know,right? "Alright, we get in we get out as fast as we can. Good luck!" Steve dismissed the group as they went their separate ways Natasha heard a faint 'lets do this thing' from Clint. She rolled her eyes. Boys!

Natasha was in the frozen food section nobody had really noticed her. There was hardly anybody in the cold foods place which Natasha was grateful. She was muttering under her breath how she could not believe she was shopping in a GROCERY store!

A lady, who looked foreign, walked by Natasha and ran into her.

"Oh, I am so sorry" she said in an Australian accent bending down to pick up some things that had fallen out of Natasha's cart. Natasha was very mad to say the least. She was not, however, going to let her black widow temper go wild. Instead she put on a very believable smile on her face.

"It's fine, really" Natasha told the woman. She obviously did not recognise her which again she was very thankful.

The woman's eyes bugged out at all the food she saw in the cart.

"How much food can one person have and still stay that skinny!" She muttered under her breath. Natasha heard her though, she smiled slightly. Then her smile got a bit bigger. She was going to make Steve have a little heart attack. Since they had comm units on she knew the Avengers could hear her perfectly.

"I know this is a lot of food"

"I am so sorry I didn't think you heard that. I just can't believe that one person like yourself could have this much food!"

"Well I have 4 kids to take care of including my husband" She smirked

* * *

The guys parted ways with Natasha to go find all the stuff they needed which was a lot of stuff. Steve sent Tony and Bruce off to get two carts. They came back and they went to go find the items.

"Natasha sure is quiet!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well she did go by herself" Steve pointed out.

"You do realise that she can hear you? Right" Bruce spoke up.

"She's probably ignoring us right now and isn't hearing a word we say" Clint told them, Steve nodded in agreement while he was putting some things in the cart.

The guys were running all over creation trying to find all the things Natasha had said they needed. Well Thor was picking out everything he wanted.

When Steve heard a conversation on the other end of the Comms unit. All the guys looked at Steve knowing he had heard something.

"Hey guys let's listen to Reds conversation" Tony tried to whisper, Clint immediately agreed, Thor nodded his head vigorously and Bruce and Steve raised their eyebrows.

Steve wasn't really paying attention to his wife's conversation until he heard her say 'My 4 kids' then he started hyperventilating. His eyes got big and he wasn't thinking straight. The guys looked over to their friend worriedly.

"Steve are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Kids!" He breathed. Tony laughed at how stupid their captain could be at times.

"Calm down Steve! Natasha just said that to annoy us and to tell that Austrian women why she had so much food!" Tony explained. Steve's breathing slowed down some.

"Yeah cap, you can't hide 4 kids! That's impossible!" Clint reassured.

"Yes, but, Natasha probably could! I mean she's a master spy for crying out loud!" Steve exclaimed. Thor, Clint and Tony's face held a look of thought "Well" all three of the guys reconsidered what they had said about Natasha not being able to hide 4 kids. Bruce rolled his eyes at the whole situation.

"Steve, everyone! Calm down!" Bruce said calmly, "Think about it. Yes Natasha is a master spy and yes she is a master at hiding, but, you have only been married for 3 years. I am almost certain that you cannot have 4 kids unnoticed in that time period. Even if that person is Natasha. So calm down, besides, she always refers to us as her kids, so we have nothing to worry about". All of the guys were calmed down now, but, Steve still looked a little uncertain.

"Come on guys, let's go see who Natasha's talking to!" Clint said happily as he, Tony, and Thor ran to the frozen section. Bruce and Steve followed them.

NATASHA'S POV

"Wow that's a lot of kids!" The Austrian Woman exclaimed. Natasha was laughing inside but kept a perfect poker face. She heard Steve and the guys on the other end and she had to admit that it was pretty funny.

"Boys or girls or both?" The woman asked a few minutes later after she had put all of the items back into the cart. Natasha saw the guys out of the corner of her eye.

"All boys and they are a handful!" The spy told the woman truthfully. Natasha heard the boys grumble in complaints.

"I can imagine!" The woman replied.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Well there is Antonio, Timothy, Carry and Barney. Then my husbands name is Sammy and my name is Natalie" Natasha was laughing so much on the inside about the ridiculous names she had put the boys with. She had changed her and the boys name so the woman wouldn't recognise the names.

"I have a daughter named Natasha." Natasha was surprised and the woman blushed, "I haven't really seen any pictures of the Avengers, but, I named my daughter after the black widow. She dose so much good in the world. I just wanted to name my daughter after a heroine." Natasha was touched, but, she was sad at how this woman thought she was good when, in fact, she had a very bad past. The woman lowered her voice, "Have you ever seen the Avengers in person?"

Natasha grinned, if only this girl knew.

"Well, I guess you could say that I have seen them" she told her.

Then right at that moment the guys decided to walk out.

"Great!" Natasha thought, "they're going to blow my cover!"

The foreign woman stared at them wide eyed.

"Uhh, do you know if that's them?" She whispered to Natasha. Seeing no way that she could keep her cover, she nodded.

"Hey Natasha!" Steve walked up to his wife, "we have everything you wanted."

"Yeah Natashalie! We even got some ice cream!" Tony exclaimed.

"You guys just blew my cover!" Natasha rolled her eyes. The woman looked on unbelieving.

"Wait, you know the avengers? Did they just call you Natasha?" She asked.

"Know us?! She's one of us!" Clint said.

"Shut up!" Natasha yelled over all the confusion. Everyone immediately quieted.

"Okay guys, this woman didn't know that we were the avengers. Then you decided to come in her and blow my cover!" She yelled at the boys then she turned to the shocked woman, "I'm sorry that I lied, but, we were trying to keep publicity down. So I made a cover."

"What's your name ma'am?" Steve asked walking up to her.

"Etta Rose" she said shocked then she shook her head as if to clear it.

"So let me get this straight" Etta Rose started, "So all of you guys are avengers" then she turned to Natasha, "And you are Natasha Romanoff aka black widow."

The Avengers nodded their heads. Etta blushed, "do you think I could have your autographs? For my daughter, she's 8."

Steve smiled and Tony was getting out a pen that he kept for these kind of 'Emergencys'.

"Well of course" Clint said bringing out a notebook.

All the avengers signed their real names and their hero names.

Natasha signed her name; Natasha Romanoff Rodgers.

Then she wrote a small note to 'little Natasha'.

Dear Natasha,

I'm the person that you're mother named you after. Remember that no matter how small you are, you can always be a hero! Maybe not by saving the world, although you can do that some day, but right now you can be a hero by doing good deeds!

Natasha thought for a moment then continued with her note.

You are always welcome at the Avengers Tower. Come by and meet me sometime.

Love, your friend, Natasha Rodgers aka the black widow.

She smiled at Etta and gave the notebook back. Etta scanned over the signatures.

"Wait, I thought your last name is Romanoff?" She pursed her lips and then her eyes got big, "you're married!?"

Then Etta gasped, "I am so sorry I am sticking my nose into other peoples business."

Natasha, wanting to tell the truth to this woman, nodded. If Etta had not named her daughter after her, she would be making up a story to get them off their backs.

"Yes I am actually Married."

The guys looked at Natasha stunned, they were fully expecting for her to deny it.

"If you don't mind my asking who are you married to?" Etta said, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Natasha and Steve exchanged glances and Natasha gave a small nod as a go ahead.

Steve cleared his throat and slid his arm around his wife.

"Him" Natasha said at the same times as Steve said, "to me."

Etta looked at them curiously, "you two are married?! How long have you been married?"

"Three years"

"Wow I can not believe this!

Etta Rose had the best day of her life, after talking to the avengers, they left to go home without too much publicity.

Natasha was unloading the groceries, cursing herself at how domesticated she had become.

Steve walked in and started helping her.

Clint stuck his head out of the vent, "Carry?! Seriously?"

"Yup" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You could of given me a cool name! Like Hawkeye or Hawkeye!"

She glared at him. Everyone knew of his obsession with his code name.

"Get out of here!" She replied shooting at him.

Steve turned towards her with his eyebrows raised.

"Clint has a point, why Sammy of all names!?"

"It sounded ridiculous and I wanted to use it." She said causally.

Her husband shook his head in amusement.

They walked out in to the living room where Tony and Clint was jumping up and down on the couch, Thor was asking if jumping on the sitting space was Midgard tradition and Bruce he was sitting on his beloved recliner drinking tea and trying to read a book.

"Well the kids are back at it." Steve smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes, "they are a handful," she smiled fondly, "but I wouldn't change it for anything."


End file.
